


Celestial Observations

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Azrael is Aziraphale, Azrael is a Badass, Direct Reference to Comic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic based off Fan Comic, M/M, Oral Sex, Raphael is Crowley, Raphael is Soft, ineffable opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: Inspired and based off of DianaCrimsonia's absolutely and wonderfully amazing work with her Ineffable Opposites comic on Instagram. Crowley is the Archangel Raphael and Aziraphale is the Angel of Death, Azrael. This is based around parts 8-20. Please. Please for the love of the Bentley go and read this if you haven't!! :3In which Raphael finds himself at the mercy of the Angel of Death. It's a much different way then he'd expected, but a very welcomed way.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228
Collections: Shinbi34's Recommendations





	Celestial Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaCrimsonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaCrimsonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ineffable Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619024) by DianaCrimsonia. 



> Hello my loves! 
> 
> My first fic based off a fanart/comic! I come bearing this lovely, explicit piece between Raphael and Azrael and their first time together. I must say, I fell in love with Raphael writing this... Alright with both of them. As Aziraphale maybe possibly would say, they're 'Scrummy'. :3 
> 
> Please, as I said before, for the love of Book Shops and Bentleys and... CAKE. Visit DianaCrimsonia over on IG and read this beautifully put together comic. I literally read it twice in one day. Literally. So without further ado, and with permission from the lovely creator herself... I end my rambling so you can read. :3

It was hard for Raphael to keep his thoughts contained normally, but even harder when _he_ was around. The celestial observer stared into his telescope and rested his chin on his hand, sighing. Another night of stargazing, looking at his beautiful creations from a far. Another night of loneliness, hoping Azrael would see what was right in front of his eyes and come to his senses. It was seeming less and less likely, even if Raphael felt he was getting closer and closer.

“Sunshine…” He whispered, smiling dreamily and closing his eyes. Oh how he loved when Azrael called him that. How he wanted to be the light in his darkness, the warmth to his bitterness. They were far too close earlier that night, he felt his body sparking light uncontrollably. Too much wine, too much scotch… The way Azrael sat in his chair with his legs spread. He was so… _powerful_. So… tempting…

Oh dear Mother… He wanted to see him again so desperately.

Raphael swallowed and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed in thought. He’d see him tomorrow… He’d bring a gift! Gifts are always welcome with- well… friends right? Raphael jumped up and smiled brightly.

“Flowers! He can’t say no to flowers… Especially when I take such good care of them… Maybe it’ll brighten his day? Maybe even more than I can! Oh I should make sure they’re meaningful and- oh… freshly picked…”

Raphael paused and looked out the window. It was still dark, best to wait until the morning. Even if Azrael sobered up already he might still be a bit sensitive. Or grumpy… He sighed happily and sat back at his desk, laying his head on his arms.

“Azrael…” He whispered softly to himself. He longed to be enclosed in those muscular arms, curl into that inviting lap. What he wouldn’t give to run his hands through that dark hair, kiss those soft scowling lips… Dig his nails into those strong shoulders….

Raphael trembled and squeezed thin thighs together, a groan leaving his throat. He pressed a hand down between his legs. His mind began to wander again. How would Azrael treat him? Would he be rough? Take what he wanted, pull his long hair and shove him into the mattress? Or soft, loving, and doting? Gentle caresses, kisses, soft loving words into his ear-

“No, no, no! _No_ , don’t _do_ this to yourself!” He pleaded with no one, “I want to wait for him… I’ll always wait for him...” He jumped up again and grabbed his phone, “I need some air.”

The morning finally came. Raphael picked out his flowers very specifically, a bright smile spread across his face and a bright glow around his body. He was overjoyed, overwhelmed that he would be seeing Azrael again today. Again! He picked up a daffodil and smiled, hugging what he had for a bouquet so far. 

“Oh, I do hope you like them, darling…” He sighed happily. He stroked a hand through the flowers and buried his nose into them, inhaling deeply. They were beautiful, vibrant shades of yellow, red, pink, and orange. He wrapped them together in metallic purple paper- that seemed to be Azrael’s color of choice, right? He beamed and gathered his parcel before leaving. He had a joyful bounce in his step on his way to the funeral home. This was going to be such a perfect day!

Until he was insulted. His flowers going to dry out and disintegrate on some… strangers grave? Thrown away like they meant nothing?

Like _he_ meant nothing...

Raphael nearly sprinted back to the observatory and hid out the remainder of the day. That’s when it started. The spying- no not spying, the observing politely from a distance. Looking out for Azrael when he was missing, watching when he had visitors. He paid extra attention to the visitors- especially when three showed up at one time. He was so worried, ready to get himself there in an instant. But when he was not needed and they left, he relaxed. He was still mad, still upset about his flower refusal when it happened. He glanced back to Azrael’s chair- and got caught. His heart fell into his chest. Amber eyes glared at him through the lense. A lump formed in Raphael’s throat.

_“Wait, wait, wait! Please don’t tear the vest-”_

_“Oh you’re right. How inconsiderate of me, you know I have half a mind to bury you right now. This is a past time of yours, is it? Spying on me?”_

Mother tried to call him just at that moment- he forgot his meeting but she retreated seeing him shoved up against a wall.

_“...Are you serious? You know what? Forget it. Forget I said a blessed thing. I’m clearly just a spectacle to be prodded at. Thanks for wasting my time.”_

_“N-no Azrael… I’m so sorry, Please wait--!”_

And he was gone.

Raphael crumbled to the floor, his hand falling in front of him and he sighed.

“Really dug yourself into a hold this time…” He grumbled to himself, eyes stinging with tears. He lost his best friend, the only one he truly wanted in his life. Gone, angry… _pissed_ . Flowers weren’t going to get him out of this mess… They basically got him _into_ this mess. He should have known better.

He blamed poor parenting.

Time to make things right. 

Raphael stood and wiped his cheeks, hands fisting at his sides. 

“Right…” He grabbed his phone and his fingers flew over the screen, looking up the closest liquor store and what time it closed. 

“No… No… No! A regular scotch… honestly what am I thinking. This can’t be fixed with a measly Johnny Walker. This needs…” He smiled softly to himself and waved a bottle into existence. But he looked at it sadly. A reminder of his mistake, how he ‘casually observed’ but turned into spying, and against Azrael’s will?!

Raphael sat at his telescope and melted into his seat, laying his head on the table. It was going to be a long night of thinking, and probably more so of feeling like a complete fool.

He showed up the next day, bottle in hand, his best ascot, shirt, and jacket. His shine was much duller than usual but that was to be expected, he was feeling terrible. He kept telling himself it was innocent enough, watching over him and trying to protect him! But… 

They talked. Well… Raphael mostly talked, as usual. He ended up in tears, as usual. Azrael sat him down and took care of him. He had a delicious shortbread cookie, dried his eyes on a lovely purple handkerchief that Azrael offered and started to perk up a bit. He was even given a glass of the scotch he had brought. But then… What really changed everything…

_“I forgive you.”_

Immediately the spark grew inside of him, and Raphael began to shimmer like the star he was. They toasted, and he sipped the scotch. Raphael smiled brightly, cradling the cup and handkerchief in his lap. The cloth was so soft, and he caught a smell that was distinctively Azrael. Smokey, mysterious, woodsy.

He didn’t realize Azrael was so close. 

He didn’t realize he’d put his empty glass down.

He did realize when the glass and handkerchief were taken away.

He definitely realized when two hands landed on the arms of the chair on either side of them. 

“I… I hate to see you like that.” Azrael finally said. He slid a hand under his chin and tilted Raphael’s face up, gazing into the stars in his eyes, “Upset...” He managed out. They were close, so much closer than they had ever been. Amber eyes wandered over his face and Raphael watched his examination. Azrael focused on his lips, much more than he’d ever. 

“Azrael…” Raphael pleaded, just barely a breath. He leaned up, their noses brushing ever so slightly.

“Shit.” Azrael ground out. His hands held Raphael’s cheeks and he closed that last inch between them, his lips crushing against his soft Angel’s.

Raphael’s eyes closed and he whimpered softly, feeling his body bursting with light, stars, blazing brighter than the sun. It was everything, so much more than what he expected and fantasized about. He was warmer and- oh wetter and softer. Their mouths opened and the kiss deepened, tongues intertwining and exploring one another. Azrael laced a hand into long shining hair, his other coming to rest at his lower back pulling him to stand. Raphael brought his hands to his chest, palms flat against the soft fabric. They slid up to strong shoulders and a whine left his throat.

Those shoulders were so much better than he thought. Strong, soft, protective… 

“Azrael…” Raphael breathed as the other pulled away. Raphael’s eyes opened slightly as Azrael buried his face against his neck, pressing soft kisses over the skin.

“Tell me, my Star... Tell me what you want.” Azrael ground out, “I want to give you everything you desire.”

“You darling… always you, forever you- ah!!” Raphael moaned softly and tilted his head back as his mouth found a spot where his neck and shoulder met, lapping and sucking softly. He dug his nails into Azrael’s shoulders, writhing and gasping.

“Mm… a bit touchy there?”

“Oh… oh yes…” Raphael gasped out, “Azrael… Azrael please...”

“What… Tell me. I want to hear you tell me.” Azrael nipped his earlobe.

Raphael squeezed his legs together and closed his eyes, tilting his head so his lips could brush up against Azrael’s ear.

“Make love to me. Please, darling…” He breathed out, slipping his arms around his neck. 

Raphael pressed himself against Azrael. He let out a soft hum as their bodies connected, their hips pressing together. Azrael groaned, feeling how hard they both were already for one another, feeling the pressure of Raphael against him. Azrael shuddered and his hands grabbed Raphael’s waist to steady himself, pulling back slightly.

“Raphael… This path- once we start down it we can’t go back… We- It’ll be tricky…”

“I never want to diverge from this- from you… You _are_ my path.” Raphael whimpered and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “Please…” He was begging, locked onto amber eyes, full of lust and need. 

“Alright...” Azrael lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, “You tell me if I’m too much. I have a hard time controlling myself when it comes to you…” 

“Are… Are you going to be rough…?” Raphael felt his cheeks pink. He leaned into the hand on his cheek, keeping his gaze on Azrael.

“I- um…” Azrael froze a moment. He stroked his hand back into long, shining locks and leaned in closer, “No… I don’t want to hurt you, my Star. I’ll be gentle with you.”

Raphael beamed a little brighter and kissed him softly, “I suppose- can we go to your bed…?”

Azrael turned him sideways and slipped an arm underneath his knees, carrying him from the sitting room like a blushing bride. In this case, a blushing Archangel. Raphael gasped at being held and carried. He wanted to protest but found he rather did enjoy this, the attention and doting. Azrael was rather sweet… He’d never say that aloud though. Probably start a war or… worse, never see him again.

They were now sitting on the edge of his bed. Raphael noticed the dark sheets and the overwhelming smell of Azrael. He looked to the side and saw pillows rested against the iron barred headboard. The bed was certainly used often, as Azrael did like sleep. Raphael blushed warmly and looked into amber eyes shyly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never been here before…” Raphael whispered, “It’s so… It’s very much _you._ ”

“Well who else would it be?” Azrael raised an eyebrow. He kicked his shoes off and adjusted to sit himself at the head of the bed, lounging back against the pillows and watching his Star acclimate himself to his territory. He certainly was curious, or maybe it was nosey? Interested to say the least.

“I didn’t mean-“ Raphael followed suit with his shoes and adjusted himself as well onto the bed, sitting back on his heels. He rubbed his hands together, “It’s very nice. I like the um… headboard?”

“You’ll like it better when you know why I chose _that_ headboard.” Azrael smirked slightly, his own thoughts diverging to all sorts of pleasurable restraints that would look just so pretty around those thin wrists.

“What?!”

“Come here, Sunshine…” He patted the bed next to him, “That’s a story for another day.”

Raphael nodded, slightly confused. He scooted himself up the bed, sitting next to Azrael. Thin hands clasped together in his lap and he stared at them a moment. A finger lifted his chin and tilted his head over gently just then, and he was face to face with Azrael again. 

“Are _you_ sure…?” Raphael asked, “I know you’re probably still mad and… look I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of lovers and I might not fit your type, maybe I’m too… thin or intrusive or happy or something, I don’t know. Maybe you don’t want to do this, or maybe- mmph!”

He was cut off, a hand behind his head and a warm mouth covering his own. Azrael pulled back, watching Raphael suck at his bottom lip.

“ _Am I sure?_ I’ve never been more sure, Sunshine.” He allowed himself a small, genuinely loving smile to grace his lips, “I’m always sure of you.”

Azrael rolled over and lay Raphael down gently on a pillow. He straddled thin thighs, his hands gently stroked up over his jacket. Their eyes never left one another. 

“This has to go.” Azrael tugged at the garment. Raphael sat up slightly and pulled his blazer off his arms, a white button up shirt and his ascot still protecting the rest of his sparkling, gleaming body from view. That didn’t seem to be a problem though.

Thick fingers got straight to work. The ascot was easily slipped off from around his neck. Each button was then delicately taken care of, and lips followed down his torso. Inch by inch, the shirt was unbuttoned. Lips brushed soft kisses over the exposed skin until he reached the bottom button. Azrael glanced up. Raphael was breathing hard, skin flushed, eyes deep with desire. 

One final kiss was pressed directly above the waistband of his trousers, where a very obvious bulge lay. A mewl left Raphael’s throat at the tender touch. Azrael sat up slightly and slowly brought his fingers to the button of his pants. He kept watching for any sort of adverse reaction. 

Raphael nodded permission before his head dropped back into the pillows. He swallowed hard and gripped the sheets beside him, feeling his body tremble in anticipation. 

Azrael undid the button and kept his eyes on Raphael’s face as he slowly pulled the zipper down. He heard every tooth come apart, but was more interested in how nervous and overwhelmed his Star looked at the moment.

“Raphael...” he paused, feeling the shaking from his body, “Do you need me to stop?”

“N-no… _Please_ don’t I just… I’ve never done this and… I know the mechanics of it and how humans do it and don’t get me wrong, I’ve imagined-“ Raphael paused and felt his cheeks heat up, “Um… So... I’ve never done this.”

Azrael leaned up over him, hands beside his ribs. He kissed him slowly, caring… _lovingly_.

“We can stop when you want to.” He murmured against pliant lips, “No rush.”

“Please… Don’t stop…” Raphael nearly begged, grabbing at Azrael’s shoulders. He paused a moment and started to tug Azrael’s shirt up his back, attempting to get it off.

Azrael took the hint and sat back slightly, pulling his shirt up and over his head, chucking it to the floor with Raphael’s jacket. His torso finally exposed, Raphael’s eyes lit up and grazed over every inch. His strong arms he knew but… such a strong, broad chest, the curve of his stomach, the line of hair that disappeared into his trousers. Raphael sat up slightly and lifted his hands, tentatively touching over his chest, tracing every inch of skin he could find. It was… 

“Ngk…” 

Azrael raised an eyebrow and the side of his mouth formed into a smirk at the sound. 

“Is that a good sound?”

Raphael blushed furiously and took his own shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders so they were equally naked. He then looked down to Azrael’s trousers, noticing his own rather large bulge and swallowed.

“G- Good sound yes…” He swallowed hard and looked up bravely, thin fingers reaching to the button on his trousers, “May I…?”

“Anything you want, my Star… I am yours.”

Raphael unbuttoned the black trousers and his fingers lay on the zipper. He paused only a moment, hearing a sharp intake of breath. He kept his eye on Azrael, who nodded permission. 

He carefully pulled the zipper down, hands finding themselves lost when he was done. Azrael kept his eye and took his hand, gently pressing it against his erection with a hiss.

“Oh!” Raphael felt his body spark, his cheeks flushed red. He thought he was going to explode, how bright he was glowing. 

“Okay…?” Azrael checked in.

“It’s… It’s bigger than I imagined…”

“Than you imagined…?” Azrael teased. Raphael looked away. He didn’t think his face could get any redder. 

“Just… sometimes…” He muttered shyly. Azrael moved his hand away and pushed Raphael to lay down, hovering over him and kissing him gently.

“You’ll have to tell me all about it some time.” 

Azrael moved his lips over his cheek, sucking at his neck softly. He was enjoying every writh, every squirm, every movement of Raphael beneath him. The feeling of thin hands and manicured nails scratching at his back as he explored his chest with his lips, the sighs and moans as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Azrael settled his body down slightly between Raphael’s legs, a hand stroking down one long thin- still clothed- thigh to pull it up around his waist.

“Azrael… My… Should we take them off?”

“Soon.” Azrael accentuated the answer by switching sides, lathing the other nipple with the same dedication. Raphael squirmed and tightened his leg around Azrael’s waist. He felt his hips buck up slightly against his own will, letting out a gasp at the contact he so yearned for against his cock. Azrael let out a soft moan and his hand grabbed Raphael’s hip, holding him down. Amber eyes bore into deep blue stars.

“Please…” Raphael begged, trying to buck up against the hold.

“No, Sunshine… I said _soon_.” He frowned, “Don’t want to finish before we even start, do we?”

“I suppose not…” Raphael sighed. He lifted a hand to touch the one holding him down, smiling softly to himself. This was happening… _They_ were happening.

Azrael sat back and sighed, “Fine… I’m taking them off.” He stated, “Just… don’t be impatient.” Raphael nodded quietly. Thick fingers took a hold of his waistband and started the descent, bringing trousers and underwear down… down… Socks ended up off with them as everything from his waist down met the same fate as their shirts: On the floor.

Raphael was completely naked. Azrael said nothing and just stared. It was hard for him to do anything else. This was his Sunshine, his Star, his everything. He was so exposed and vulnerable just for him. Satan, he would protect him to the end of the world, and beyond, and here he was. Naked, panting, flushed and hard for him.

_For. Him._

“S- Something… wrong?” Raphael squirmed slightly, trying to hide himself desperately. He moved his hands to try and cover his erection, thighs squeezing together, eyes clenched shut.

“No, don’t do that…” Azrael moved his hands away and tilted his head up, “I- I don’t want to look away is all… You’re gorgeous. Absolutely… Fucking… Gorgeous.” 

Raphael whimpered and did look away, “Oh…” He murmured, and that was all he could manage before his mouth was ravaged again. His arms flew up to wrap around Azrael’s neck, Azrael’s hands stroking over exposed skin greedily. Thin legs encased him and pulled his waist close, whimpering softly as his sensitive skin brushed against trousers.

“You… I want to see you too, darling, please…” Raphael whispered. Azrael nodded and stood at the side of the bed, pulling his pants, undergarments, and finally socks down and off unceremoniously. But there he stood when it was over, his cock laying against his stomach proudly. Thick and long, begging to be touched just as Raphael’s was.

“You alright, Sunshine?”

Oh… Raphael snapped his gaze up and found a teasing smirk. Was he alright? Of course he was alright, just look how alright he was… Right? 

“Huge…” He whispered, “I mean yes! Good…” 

Azrael let that one slide and settled in next to him, “What would you like to do next?”

“Well… I said I’d like for you to make love to me… So that still stands.”

“Right…” Azrael ran a hand into shining orange locks and pulled him in closer, “Anything for you.”

He laid Raphael back onto the bed, making sure his head was resting in the pillows gently before kissing him softly. Hands wandered and stroked, rubbing over sensitive spots, exploring and discovering.

“I’ll be gentle…” Azrael rasped, his lips descending down Raphael’s shining body, “You… are going to set the pace. I need to make sure you’re ready first though, yeah?”

“Yes…” Raphael hissed out and let his head drop back. As long as those lips didn’t stop moving, as long as those strong hands stayed on him and held him… He felt safe, safe in the arms of death himself. It was _glorious_. 

Azrael’s mouth descended to his stomach and he glanced up every so often to check on Raphael, feeling his body begin to tremble slightly. He continued down… down… until-

“Aah!” Raphael arched and cried out. His body lit up like a firework. Warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock, and his hands flew into jet black hair. Azrael watched him and continued sucking the tip, slowly lowering his head to engulf more.

“Faaaa… Hnn… Azzzzz….” Raphael was at a loss for words. It was amazing- the wet, warm, tightness that was Azrael’s mouth around his most sensitive area. Azrael bobbed his head a few times, sucking hard.

But then… it was gone. 

Raphael yelped at the loss and sat up slightly, a whine escaping his throat. Azrael reached a hand to touch his cheek assuring him.

“I know, Sunshine… I said it before. Patience… I’ll not have you finish before we start.”

“Oh please, darling…” Raphael begged, fingers tightening in his hair. Azrael shook his head and slipped two fingers closer to his mouth, slowly tracing his lips.

“No… Now, suck Sunshine.”

Cheeks blazed red and Raphael glanced down at the hand coyly. He moved his hands to hold onto Azrael’s forearm before he opened and allowed the digits to penetrate. Thick, nimble, expert fingers… Azrael watched intently as Raphael’s eyes closed, tongue swirling around and sucking like a popsicle. Raphael got lost in the movement, enjoying bringing pleasure with such a simple thing. His tongue pressed hard against the pad of his fingers, drawing a deep moan from within Azrael’s chest. 

Star blue eyes opened and caught amber once again as he sucked. Raphael slipped one hand up to his wrist to hold Azrael’s fingers still. His legs then bent up encasing Azrael between his knees.

Suddenly it was gone. A strand of saliva followed the fingers as they were taken from him, a moan leaving Raphael’s mouth with them.

“Shit… You’re good at that.” Azrael choked out, kissing Raphael to lay him back, “Just… keep your legs like this… Tell me if it hurts.”

Raphael nodded, trusting. Azrael stayed close to his face, but his spit soaked fingers disappeared down between Raphael’s legs. Then one was beneath his cock, tracing his hole. Azrael slipped it in slowly, kissing Raphael’s cheek .

“Ooh!” Raphael closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose slightly. It was very new, a bit uncomfortable, but pleasurable somehow,

“Alright?”

“Mm… Ye- oh!” The finger began to thrust in and out slowly, Raphael squirmed and grabbed Azrael’s arm that was holding him up, panting.

“Another?”

“ _Please darling...”_ Raphael gasped out and bit his lip. Azrael slipped the second in and watched his lover’s face contort at the new sensation. His legs trembling, knees not sure if they should fall open or squeeze together.

“Raphael… My Star, look at me…” 

One eye opened slightly as they paused. He opened both, breath ragged, body beyond small trembles and now shaking.

“Azrael…”

“Do we need to stop?” Azrael asked tenderly, “I swear… I don’t want to harm you…”

“Don’t you dare.” Raphael gasped, rocking his body down, “It- It’s just new… Ah- I want you… So badly _please… Azrael…”_

How could Azrael deny that… he started to pump the two digits in, spreading them slightly to stretch Raphael’s small body out. He pushed in and curled his fingers slightly, searching, until finally-

“Aaah- Azrael!!” Raphael nearly exploded, lights and a blinding glow surrounded him at the sensation of his prostate being massaged. Azrael smirked and skated his fingers against it only a moment, so as not to finish too soon. He pulled his fingers out and kissed Raphael soundly, rolling them over so his Star was on top.

“What- why… Oh that was so amazing…”

“It’s going to get better… Sit on me… Set the pace.”

Raphael nodded and sat back, legs straddling Azrael's thighs and he looked down to his cock, salivating at the sight. He swallowed and looked back up, fingers tentatively reaching down to touch it. Azrael grabbed his hand.

“Wait.” He pulled Raphael down closer and kissed him once more, thin hands pressing against his chest. His other hand gave a quick snap. He’d lubricated himself, and Raphael, quite generously. He maybe added a little extra stretch to ease Raphael’s backside. It drew a whine from the back of Raphael’s throat, a soft groan from his. 

“Can- Can I? Please Azrael… _Please_ I cant wait any longer…” Shining orange hair framed Raphael’s thin face, his cheeks were flushed, breath ragged and needy. Those thin fingers were digging into his chest. Azrael had to fist a hand into the sheets, just to keep himself in check. 

“Yes… Come here, Sunshine...” Azrael reached to grab his cock, giving himself a quick stroke before positioning himself at Raphael’s entrance. Azrael’s other hand held his thin hip, helping to guide him slowly.

Ever so slowly, Raphael lowered himself down, breath hitching at the feeling of being so stretched, so filled, so… possibly… _loved_. Azrael gripped his hips and furrowed his brow, gritting his teeth, willing himself to be gentle, to be slow. Raphael deserved better than that, he deserved tenderness. Not a wild romp with the devil.

“Shit… So… How are you so _tight_.”

“Haa- You’re just snnn…” Raphael jerked forward, nails digging into the skin, “So… so _big_ …” He gasped and pushed back down further until he was fully seated. A loud moan escaped both lips, hands grasping and holding, breath hitched, sweat shining. Raphael glowed like the morning sun, sparkling like the dew in the rays.

Azral watched him compose himself and kept a hold on Raphael’s waist, waiting patiently for him to adjust. Kiss swollen lips parted slightly, thin hips began to rock and sway, gyrating down slowly before picking up speed. Sounds of pleasure erupted from them both, whispers of encouragement passed from Azrael. He wanted nothing more than to have his way with Raphael- but he wasn’t some human looking for a deal. This wasn’t some demon looking for a way out. This was his _star_ , his _sunIight_. 

Raphael sat himself up and touched the hands on his hips, rocking back causing Azrael to brush against his prostate. He jolted, saw stars that weren’t his before his eyes, new stars that he had never created.

“Ahh- Azrael…!” He cried out, head lolling back. He had to chase that pleasure, had to see those stars again. They were theirs- his and Azrael’s- and he craved them. He grabbed at thick hands on his waist tightly and started slamming down, bouncing on Azrael’s lap with no abandon. Raphael drew moans and swears from his lover’s lips, Azrael’s hips giving in and thrusting up into him.

“Shit… Shit…!” Azrael was too far gone. He growled and flipped them over, hiking one of Raphael’s legs over his shoulders and slamming into him hard. He reached down to stroke at Raphael’s cock in time with his thrusting, sweat dripping down his nose. He was greeted with joyful cries of pleasure, beautiful music to his ears. Thin arms wrapped around his neck as he hit that spot over, and over until-

“Azrael…!” Raphael sobbed out, tensing hard and releasing between them. He tightened hard around Azrael within him and his nails clawed into his shoulders, arms tight around him. Tears fell down his cheeks, but he saw them. The stars, before his eyes again. They were purple and gold… everything he could ever wish them to be.

Azrael grunted at the tightness around him, the sounds he was able to elicit from this perfect being. He rode out Raphael’s orgasm with him before releasing himself into him, his hips jerking through as he finished, breath barely able to be caught. He moved his arm to allow Raphael to rest his legs, wrapping them around his waist more comfortably.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Thin arms around a strong neck, legs holding onto him to keep him close, to keep him always. They remained together until they couldn’t anymore. Azrael slipped out, causing Raphael to wrinkle his nose at the feeling, but buried his face into his neck. Raphael used his last energy to give a snap, cleaning themselves to rest more comfortably together…

Together.

Raphael felt his cheeks warm and he smiled softly as Azrael lay next to him. He curled onto his side and lay a hand over his strong chest, drawing patterns of constellations across it.

“Hey, Sunshine…” Azrael looked down and offered a small smile. It was returned, Raphael leaning up and kissing him languidly.

“That was… That was so wonderful, darling. Thank you.”

“Mm… Never been thanked before.”

“Hush… Well maybe you just weren’t _doing_ it right before.” 

Azrael’s eyes widened slightly and he looked down, an eyebrow raising, “How _else_ am I supposed to be doing it?”

Raphael smirked smugly and kissed him again before settling down onto his chest.

“With _me_ of course. Anything else is just… _wrong_.”

This earned Raphael a pinch and small smack to his ass, to which he nearly giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get the memo before, please visit DianaCrimsonia over at IG for her lovely art- not just Ineffable Opposites, but also everything in between.


End file.
